


Torn Apart Pages

by Picklenickle



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Abuse, Brimmy eventually, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picklenickle/pseuds/Picklenickle
Summary: Jimmy hasnt spoken to the band in months while the Brian is worried Jimmy is depressed what he’s actually keeping from him is a lot worse.





	1. Chapter 1

Jimmy cowered in the corner of the closet praying to god that his boyfriend didn’t find him. He knew that he would, and that he would be in big trouble when he did but he couldn’t take much more abuse. He couldn’t remember what set Ken off this time but he knew that it was his fault and that he would have to pay for it. He held his breath and clamped his eyes closed as he heard his boyfriend enter the small apartment, slamming the front door closed. 

He remembered when Ken loved him and brought him flowers and chocolates for no reason. Now he was just an over possessive man who attacked him and he couldn’t even figure out a reason for an assault half the time. None of his friends knew about Ken, hell they didn’t even know he’s gay, so it’s not like he could confide in anyone. He was desperately alone. 

His heart pounded louder as he heard Ken make his way into the bedroom. He was sure that Ken could hear his heart thumping from the closet. Kens footsteps stopped right in front of the closet. He just stood there. Jimmy was certain he would die of anticipation. It wasn’t until Jimmy’s cell phone went off in his pocket did Ken rip open the closet door. Tears were already making their way down Jimmy face when Ken grabbed him by the hair and pulled him out.

“How fucking dare you.” Ken said darkly as he snatched Jimmy’s cell from his pants. He snapped the flip phone in half and through it against the wall. “Who the fuck is Brian? Are you cheating on me?” He yelled and pushed Jimmy onto the bed. “Answer me when I talk to you!”

“N-no” Jimmy shook as Ken undid his own belt. “Please, I’m sorry. Please don’t.” Jimmy cried as Ken forced him to flip on to his stomach. He knew his pleading would go unheard.

“How will you ever learn if you don’t get punished?” Ken lifted up Jimmy’s shirt exposing his bare back and without warning struck Jimmy with his belt. Jimmy’s screams were muffled by the bedspread but could still be heard clearly throughout the apartment. “I told you to clean the fucking house! I come home and it’s a fucking pig sty, then I find you hiding in the closet talking to another man!” Ken continued to rant as he whipped Jimmy with his belt creating welts and bleeding cuts all over his back.

“I’m sorry it won’t happen again, please stop.” Jimmy whimpered.

“You’re damn right it won’t.” Ken grunted and hit Jimmy as hard as he could with the belt one last time causing Jimmy to scream. “Now go get dinner ready. I want to eat at 6.” He said walking into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom.

Jimmy gathered his strength for a moment before he got up off the bed and walked towards the kitchen. He only had an hour to make dinner and after the beating he received he knew he had to make it perfect. With not much food to work with he decided to make baked ziti. He hoped that this would satisfy his boyfriend enough to keep him from getting punished. He was able to get it into the oven rather quickly and while it was cooking he picked up the living room and kitchen making everything perfect. Ken returned from the bathroom, Jimmy noticed that he had just got out of the shower. 

He sat in front of the TV putting on the football game. Jimmy ran into the kitchen and got him a beer knowing that it would make Ken less angry with him. He only grunted at him accepting the beer and his attention went back to the game. Jimmy stayed in the kitchen while the food was cooking so that he could make sure it didn’t burn, and being away from Ken was a plus. Dinner didn’t take long and soon the Ken was off to the bar leaving Jimmy to clean up.

Jimmy was fine with that, he was happy that no fight occurred during dinner and he had done something right for a change. Jimmy quickly cleaned up after dinner and then went to dress his wounds from earlier. Jimmy enjoyed his time alone now. He knew that Ken would be at the bar until at least 1 am so Jimmy decided to do something daring. He was going to call his best friend, after all Brian did try calling him when he was hiding in the closet and he hasn’t spoken to him since well it’s been over a month. Jimmy’s hands shook as he dialed the number he has memorized knowing that he is breaking one of Ken’s rules. He also knew if Ken found out he would get the beating of a life time but Jimmy missed Brian.

“Hello?” Jimmy had spaced out while the phone was ringing thinking about his punishment if Ken found out that Brian’s voice had startled him.

“Hey Brian, it’s Jimmy” He said softly smiling, he forgot how much comfort he got from his friend’s voice.

“Hey man! I tried calling you but the line went dead and then it said that you’re phone was out of service or something”

“Yeah I um broke it.” Jimmy cringed remembering what had happened only 2 hours ago.

“Oh, well that fucking sucks. Anyways I called because I wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out tonight, you know play some video games maybe jam or I don’t know. We haven’t hung out just the two of us in ages!” Brian sounded so excited and Jimmy really didn’t want to disappoint him.

“I um I don’t know, I’m really busy and you know how it is.” Jimmy said softly knowing that Ken would kill him if he left without his permission.

“Oh,” Brian sounded so deflated and hurt. Jimmy could picture him chewing nervously on his lip and looking down as he does when someone really hurts his feelings and Jimmy felt suddenly guilty. He sighed knowing he’d regret his next sentence.

“I guess I can come for a little.”

“Great see you in a bit?” Jimmy could hear his smile over the phone.

“Yeah.” Jimmy knew he was dead but he was making his best friend happy and that was more important to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy sighed after he got off the phone. He can’t believe that he just agreed to meet Brian. This was bad, so very bad. There was nothing he could do about it now and he really needed this. He needed a break from the constant fear and torment and he came back before Ken got back from the bar it would be like he never left. Yeah, he had nothing to worry about; he told himself as he got his favorite hoodie and grabbed his keys and wallet. 

This is by far the stupidest thing Jimmy has ever done but in the back of his mind he knew he needed this. He needed his best friend’s help, even if his friend had no idea he was helping him. Jimmy had walked to Brian’s, it wasn’t far from his apartment, and Ken had taken his car from him telling him he didn’t need it anymore. He didn’t need to see anyone else. Jimmy just stood in Brian’s driveway for a while just fighting with himself internally. He begged himself to turn around, go back home, and wait patiently for Ken to arrive home like a good little house wife. The good little house he has been trained to be. Against his better judgment he started walking towards the door. He hesitated briefly before knocking knowing if he didn’t do it he’d just chicken out and run back home and lose the only hope of escape he’s had in months.

Brian answered the door quickly like he had been just standing there waiting, it startled Jimmy slightly, than again everything startled him now.

“Jimmy!” Brian yelled and embraced him tightly making him cringe in pain. His back was killing him still and it nearly brought him to tears to be touched. “You alright?” Brian asked concerned. “You cringed when I touched you.” He looked confused. Jimmy didn’t know how to respond. He had to lie, but he was rubbish at lying.

“Ugh yeah, I cut up my back real bad the other day.” Not completely a lie, it was cut up and it was bad. He knew the next question but he didn’t know how to respond.

“How’d that happen?” Brian said as he pulled Jimmy into his home. Jimmy followed Brian to his kitchen trying to think of something to say.

“Oh you know, my usual carelessness, to be honest I don’t really remember.” He said when Brian turned to grab beer out of the fridge so he couldn’t see that he was lying. Brian could read his face like a book.

“Jimmy, up to your old shit without me, I’m hurt.” He said touching his chest dramatically. Jimmy rolled his eyes laughing. He hasn’t laughed like this in forever and it felt amazing. Brian tossed him a bottle of beer but Jimmy’s instincts from Ken kicked in and he flinched and the bottle shattered when it hit the ground. Jimmy quickly dropped to his knees trying to pick up the pieces before the screaming started. He didn’t care that the glass was digging into his hands cutting them up he just needed to get this mess cleaned. He didn’t even hear that Brian talking to him until he gently put his hand on his shoulder making him jump.

“Its okay, Jimmy I’ll get that later. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He said softly pulling Jimmy up. He led Jimmy to the sink and washed out the cuts with warm water making him flinch. “I know.” He bandaged his hands up. 

The entire time Jimmy kept his gaze towards the floor embarrassed that he had slipped up so badly in front Brian.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked when he finished cleaning everything up. Jimmy looked as pale as a ghost and was shaking like a twig.

“Y-Yeah, I need to go now. I need to go home.” Jimmy stuttered out.

“You don’t look well maybe you should sit down for a bit.” Brian led him to the living room and sat him on the couch. “Jimmy, have you eaten today? You look like you did when you didn’t eat that day on warped tour and you fainted.” Jimmy thought about the question, he hadn’t eaten Ken told him he was starting to gain weight and that he had to lose it so Jimmy had stopped eating yesterday at lunch. Jimmy just weakly shook his head in response. “Okay I’m going to fix you something up okay? You stay right there and rest up.” Jimmy did what Brian told him, hell he was just a submissive mess of mush now even a child could control him.

He knew Brian wouldn’t hurt him deep in his heart but then again he thought that about Ken at one point too. So he stayed perfectly still so that Brian would have no reason hurt him when he returned. Brian finally returned after about 15 minutes with a plate in his hand. “Here we go a bologna sandwich with the crusts cut off and chips, your favorite.” Brian smiled handing the plate to him. Jimmy smiled at up at Brian and thanked him.

His eyes held something that Kens never did, compassion maybe, but whatever it was it assured him that Brian would never hurt him no matter what Jimmy did. Jimmy slowly ate the sandwich in silence, hoping to god Brian didn’t bring up what had just happened in the kitchen. “Feeling better?” Brian asked when Jimmy had finished. Jimmy just nodded. “Good, now let’s play mindless video games.” Brian smirked as he turned on the TV. Jimmy was happy that he wasn’t bringing up what had happened in the kitchen.

After a couple hours of video games, junk food, and beer the both men ended up in a fit of laughter on the floor recalling old tour memories. “What happened to you Jimmy, after the last tour you just dropped off the face of the planet. You stopped talking to everyone. We thought you were mad at us or something.” Brian said suddenly serious.

“I just needed some time to myself I guess.” Jimmy spoke.

“I’m glad you came tonight anyways.” Brian smiled sincerely.

“Me too, I can barely remember why I hesitated.” Jimmy laughed and glanced at the clock suddenly panicking. “Is that right?” The digital clock read 3:40am.

“Yeah why, got somewhere to be?” Brian laughed.

“I got to go!” Jimmy quickly grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled it back over his head before practically sprinting out of the house. His heart was pounding in his ears as he ran down the street. He had to get home before Ken came home from the bar. He didn’t think he had stayed that long. He approached his apartment door; his hands were shaking so much he could barely hold his keys. He finally unlocked the door and pushed it open. He was met with the pitch black of his living room and the only thing he could make out was the red dot of a lit cigarette.

“So how was your night?” The angry voice of Ken echoed through the apartment making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He knew he was in deep shit now.


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy’s heart was pounding so fast he was certain it just give out. It had been days, or he guessed it’s been days, since the night he came home late from Brian’s. That night Ken brought him into the spare room which had only a mattress a bucket. Jimmy couldn’t be certain how long it had been for sure there was no window and Ken fed him sporadically through a cat door that Ken had installed before Jimmy moved in with him and turned the lights on with a switch on the other side of the door just long enough for him to eat. Jimmy already knew that there was a pad lock on the other side of the door so he couldn’t get out. 

Ken fed him enough to keep him alive but weak enough to control, not that Jimmy had the will power to fight back anymore. Jimmy just sat on the dirty mattress and stared at the red dot that was in the top corner of the room. He knew there was a camera there. He didn’t know if the camera could see what he did in the dark but he didn’t take his chances. He craved human interaction, Ken didn’t even speak to him through the door and he was certain he couldn’t take much more of this psychological torture. This was inhuman, even for Ken standards.

The lock suddenly clicked open; Jimmy perked up and stared at the door. This hadn’t happened before so he wasn’t sure if he should be frightened or excited. Because the lights were still off he could only see the silhouette of someone standing in the doorway, the man was bigger than Ken. Suddenly the door snapped shut and the lock clicked again and he was trapped in the room with a stranger, Jimmy began to hyperventilate.

“Shut up boy,” The man yelled down at him. Jimmy couldn’t stop he was too frightened. The man threw Jimmy on to the mattress and ripped off his shirt. Jimmy began sobbing.

“Please stop,” He sobbed as pulled off his jeans. “Don’t do this please.”

“I said shut up,” He yelled and back handed Jimmy then started pulling down his boxers. Jimmy kicked him as hard as he could in the face. “You little bitch,” He began punching Jimmy in the head until Jimmy started seeing black dots and stopped fighting back. He continued to pull down Jimmy boxers. Jimmy’s sobs got louder as he began messaging his limp dick but he didn’t seem bothered by Jimmy’s quiet pleas and cry’s. Jimmy began getting hard as he caressed him. Jimmy hated himself for the pleasure he felt. “Yeah you like that don’t you slut,” the man groaned in his ear after Jimmy moaned. Jimmy was so ashamed of himself.

“Please no,” He whimpered when the man pulled him up onto his knees so was kneeling in front of him.

“Suck it” He pulled out his dick and grabbed Jimmy by the back of the head and pushed him towards his crotch. Jimmy just opened his mouth and let him thrust into his mouth. Jimmy choked when he pushed against the back of his throat. He just continued to fuck Jimmy’s mouth fiercely making tears fall down his face faster. He just wanted this to stop. He would never leave the apartment again if he could just end this. 

He suddenly stopped but immediately pushed Jimmy over so he was on his hands and knees. Jimmy could feel him line himself up with Jimmy’s entrance then slam into him. Jimmy screamed as loud as possible. The rapist grabbed his hair and ripped his head back in anger as he slammed into him again. He picked up his pace as Jimmy sobbed harder. Jimmy felt blood start to drip down his leg as his rapist became sloppier in his thrusts. He came hard inside of him and got up. 

Jimmy stayed where he was frozen with fear. The man kicked Jimmy in the side making him collapse under his own weight and curl into a ball on the floor. “Pathetic” He spat while putting on his clothes then knocking three times on the door. Light flooded the room and the man finally left. Jimmy didn’t move though he was into much pain. Darkness took over again and like that Jimmy was left alone in his head wishing he’d never left the apartment that night. 

He laid there for what seemed like hours just crying in a ball when the light flooded the room from the light above him. The locked clicked again Jimmy scrabbled towards the corner. He couldn’t go through this again. He would die, he was sure of it. The door opened, Jimmy looked up at the door and saw Ken standing there with a smirk on his face.

“I’m sorry,” Jimmy whimpered “I’ll never leave again, please just let me out.”

“Well if you learned your lesson,” Ken sighed softly, “I guess you can come out. Now let’s get you to bed, I’m sure you’re exhausted.” Ken gently picked up Jimmy and carried him bridal style to their bed. He laid down with Jimmy and Jimmy clung to him whimpering softly. “You see why I need you here, other men will hurt you. I can keep you safe here with me.” Jimmy nodded quickly.

“I won’t leave. I’ll stay here.” Jimmy said softly he was just glad to be out of that room away from that man. It scared Jimmy how much he meant what he just said. He knew Ken was just trying to control him but he also knew it was working. He couldn’t handle what just happened and he knew that he couldn’t let that happen again.

“That’s my little pet.” Ken kissed his forehead before stroking his hair. Jimmy slowly drifted off into sleep knowing that he would be very sore come tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Jimmy stood in the door way of spare room his hands were shaking causing him to spill some of the contents of the bucket he was holding in his right hand. In his other hand he gripped a sponge so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He had been standing there for a half hour gaining the courage to enter. Ken had left for work this morning and told Jimmy he had to bleach clean the room he was kept in for the past 4 days. Jimmy had nearly fainted from fear when he told him this but he kept himself composed on the outside. He had already cleaned the rest of the apartment and now the only had this last room to clean.

He jumped when he heard a loud knocking at the door. He put the bucket of bleach and water on the floor inside the room and closed the door so no one could see the room when he answered the front door. He made his way to the front door not in the mood to deal with girl scouts or Jehovahs. He was shocked when he opened the door to find Brian standing there.

“Hey,” He smiled then suddenly frowned “You don’t look so hot.”

“Yeah I haven’t been sleeping well the past few nights.” It wasn’t a lie the only sleep he really got was last night and he kept waking up in the middle of the night because of his vivid memories of yesterday.

“Oh well, I wanted to give your wallet back to you,” Jimmy took it out of his hand. “You left it at my house last week and I just found it today.”

“Thanks,” Jimmy smiled.

“No problem man, I mean what are friends for.” He laughed awkwardly, it was clear he had something on his mind. “Hey um speaking of friends, you know you can talk to me if you’re like depressed or something, the guys well have been really worried, and I have too of course but I just mean that if you are like you can talk to me or something but we don’t want to lose you Jim.” Brian awkwardly ranted.

“No I’m fine, like I said I just want my space for a while.” Jimmy said slowly starting to close the door. He knew he shouldn’t be talking to Brian, if Ken found out he would kill him. He just got out of that horrible room and he didn’t want to go back in. Brian suddenly put his hand on the door stopping him from closing it.

“Don’t shut me out Jimmy,” Both men knew that sentence meant more. “I can help.”

“You need to leave now Brian.” Jimmy said sternly continuing to push it closed.

“Please Jimmy,” Brian begged before getting the door slammed in his face. Jimmy knew that he lost the only friend that could help him get out of this predicament. Jimmy didn’t know that he was crying until he passed the mirror on the way of the living room. He looked like a mess. His cheek bones where sticking out, he had bags under his eyes, and his eyes although still blue lost the spark. He had stopped living a while ago, now all that was left was a dead man that walked around and wasted space. Jimmy wished he could tell Brian what was going on with him but he simply couldn’t. Brian would hate him and having Brian hate him was far worse than anything Ken could do to him.

Now he had to face the room again now knowing he pushed away the person who gave him hope that he would live through this. Who was he kidding he would never escape; he deserved everything he got from Ken. Jimmy opened the door to the room again finally gaining the courage to turn on the light before there was another knock on the door. He already knew it was Brian again. He couldn’t face him again. He hated lying to him. He wasn’t fine he was dead on the inside. Jimmy had no choice to answer the door when it became clear that Brian wasn’t leaving. He closed the door to the room again and turned out the light before ripping the door open. Brian didn’t say a word just grabbed Jimmy and pulled him out of the apartment.

“You’re coming with me; you’re getting out of this apartment for the day.” Brian practically dragged Jimmy down the hall. He almost made it to the stairs.

“Brian please I can’t, I have things to do.” Jimmy stopped making Brian look at him.

“Like what,” Brian crossed his arms.

“I have to clean,” Jimmy whined softly.

“Jimmy I just saw the apartment it’s pristine. One afternoon out won’t kill you.” Brian rolled his eyes dramatically. He had no idea that’s exactly what Jimmy was sure would happen if he left again.

“Please Brian, I’ll call you tomorrow. I promise just please let me stay home.” Jimmy begged.

“Fine.” Brian huffed.

“Thanks Bri, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Jimmy smiled before he went back into his apartment.

Jimmy suddenly felt much more confident knowing that he still has his best friend. He finally was able to step into the room that held so many ghosts for Jimmy. He grimaced when he turned on the light. He could see his blood on the floor of the wood floor mixed with the strangers cum. He started by sweeping the floor making sure he got all the crumbs from the stale bread that Ken had fed him. After the floor was swept he started bleaching the floor with his sponge and bucket, scrubbing on his hands and knees trying to get all the blood off the floor. He pushed the thoughts of what had happened to the back of his mind and concentrated on his task. He finally got the entire room sparkling. It had never been cleaner. It almost made him forget what had happened but it was still burned into his memory.


	5. Chapter 5

Ken called home on his lunch break, just to check in, he said. Jimmy was glad he did though Ken seemed to be in a good mood and it made the rest of afternoon go by tension free. He even told Jimmy not to start dinner that he had something planned for them. 

Jimmy made sure everything was extra clean before Ken got home walking through the apartment straightening everything. He looked himself in the mirror making sure that his clothes were perfectly ironed and his hair was just the way Ken liked it. It wasn’t often Ken was in such a good mood and he didn’t want to ruin it. 

Ken burst in moments later sporting a wide smile and flowers. Jimmy melted as soon as Ken approached. “There’s my favorite fella,” he kissed Jimmy holding his jaw with his free hand. And suddenly it was like things had gone back to they were and Jimmy wanted to do whatever he could to keep it this way. 

Wrapping his arms around Ken’s neck he leaned his forehead against the other mans, sighing contently. “I missed you,” he smiled softly. Ken kissed him softly once more before breaking apart and handing Jimmy the flowers. 

“Why don’t you go put these in some water and I’ll go change then I’m going to spoil you rotten. What do you say we go to your favorite restaurant?” Jimmy beamed at Ken this was wonderful. He didn’t know what had sparked this change but he wasn’t going to question it. 

“That sounds perfect” He rushed into the kitchen quickly depositing the flowers into a vase while Ken was in the bathroom cleaning up from work. Jimmy was humming quietly to himself as he arranged the flowers nicely when Ken snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

“Ready to go babe” he kissed Jimmys neck softly making him gasp a soft yes. “Good let’s get going” he backed off playfully spanking his boyfriend before leading him by the hand down to the car. 

As promised Ken took Jimmy to his favorite place, which was just a burger shack by the shore that he and Brian used to go to when they were young. Their date was winding down and they were sitting curled up on an abandoned strip of beach. Jimmy was elated by how well everything seemed to be going. It was just like when they first started dating, when they would flirt and kiss softly. 

Jimmy had completely forgotten about the past few weeks. It was just a rough patch every couple had them. But now, Jimmy thought smiling looking down at their linked fingers, everything was going to be ok. They were going to be ok. Jimmy was certain. 

“I love you” Jimmy broke the silence first Ken moved so his arm was around him and pulled him in closer. 

“I love you too” Ken kissed his temple gently then started gently continued down his neck. “Do you wanna head home and-“

“Jimmy? Hey- oh am I interrupting,” Jimmy whipped his head in the direction of the voice but already knew that it was Brian standing a few feet from him. 

“Oh hey Bri, this is uh Ken, Ken this is an old friend Brian,” Jimmy could practically feel the anger radiating off of Ken. He was hoping he could get out of this without Ken getting too upset this didn’t need to ruin their night completely. 

“Right nice to meet you Brian but we were just about to leave,” Ken said coldly getting up and then grabbing Jimmy by the arm and ripping him up to his feet. 

“Well nice to meet you I guess,” Brian huffed before looking back a Jimmy “Don’t forget what we talked about this morning,” Brian didn’t stick around to see the disaster he unknowingly caused.


End file.
